Regrets and Contentment
by Vahkhiin
Summary: The blinded will see again, as those who have never loved will love for the first time. The musings of Cloud and Tifa after Advent children. Clotif.
1. Chapter 1

_**Apart from my other Advent Children Story "Hope" this is one of my other fanfiction projects. **_

_** A/N: **The musings of Cloud, Tifa, Denzel and Marlene. Based around the four of them. Non-Adventure nor any kind of adapted story plot.  
Basically like I said, the musings of life in Midgar after Advent Children. A time to relax and find the last path in life before the end draws near. Feelings of emotions arise and love overtakes some. "The blinded will see again, as those who have never loved will love for the first time." **  
**_

* * *

Petals of the flower fall onto the floor in the white church. The statue of holy that over looked the city of Migar. It brought a sense of peace and good to the city. This place was Cloud's home.

Moving in with Tifa and the kids was one of the smartest choices he ever made. Their friends couldn't agree more.

"Where are you hiding?" Denzel asked in a whisper. He scanned his eyes over the area of the little church. Looking for a small little girl who beared dark brown locks and brown eyes.

Almost in a second Denzel rounded the corner and into Cloud. He stared up at the adult who was slightly startled from the sudden bump.

"Hiding here again?" Cloud asked. "Best to be heading back home, Tifa's serving her famous roast potatoes," the adult found a smile coming on easily at the mention of her name. Tifa.

Denzel's face suddenly lite up with joy. The adult wasn't angry after all.

The adult male pointed his finger off at a direction of the church. Immediately understanding what it meant, Denzel sped off toward it.

Living with Tifa and the kids had changed him. Made him a better man. Making him realise who he really was.

And that was being a father to Denzel and Marlene. Though Marlene already had Barret, Cloud was simply a step in father for her when Barret wasn't around. Denzel however, he would always be the son Cloud never had.

In Cloud's eyes, they were a little family. Denzel. Marlene. Tifa.

Though he never found the words to explain to Tifa what he felt. He was too fixated with the fact that Tifa thought that he loved Aeris and no one else.

That was false. She was who he loved. Tifa.

He always has.

Aeris was more of a sisterly kind of love. She was like, his responsibility, his younger sister he was meant to protect and look out for.

But Tifa, she was different. His responsibility of keeping her safe was much higher. She never knew but his eye was always on her when they travelled. When they slept and it was his turn to keep a watch, she was what he stared at to keep himself awake.

Even if she never knew, he would always try to tell her some how. The little hints he sent across to her, with the kisses on the forehead or the slight touches of their hands. She seemed to never pick it up. Well if she did, she didn't show that she knew.

But no matter what, she was his description of beauty. His first and last love. His only love. One he would love even if she didn't love him.

This lead to the moment that he know stared at her. She was busy washing something in the kitchen. Her face turned down toward her task, but her hair still holding itself up some how.

No words came out from his mouth. Just silent breaths through his slightly opened mouth.

He stared for so long that it startled him when she suddenly looked up. Finding his cheeks burning with heat he gave her a small smile and turned, making his way to the front door.

He must have looked stupid to her. Just standing there and staring.

"Stupid," he cursed under his breath as he neared the door.

Before he could even lay his hand on the door knob, two kids rushed forward and burst the door open. Laughing and giggling as they chased each other toward the steps. Causing loud squeaks and bumps that the stairs made when suddenly trampled upon.

"Be careful," he said. It was too late, the two kids were already clear out of sight.

"Sometimes I think you go easy on them," Tifa smiled.

She stood leaning against the kitchen door. Arms crossed at her chest.

"I know," he said, managing a small smile for her.

"Shouldn't," she said stepping forward, "But I guess, the disciplining is for me and the entertainment is for you."

He shrugged and smiled again.

"Though they are much more happier after.." she trailed off.

"That day," he added.

She nodded. "Denzel's more energetic and he smiles more. Maybe it isn't that day," she paused, "Maybe it's because you're here."

Cloud nodded. "I think so too."

"Denzel became even happier after you told him you were quitting the Strife delivery service," Tifa said.

"Part of it was given up for him," Cloud replied.

She smiled. She had pushed the subject far enough, he would probably see something soon if she kept going.

Fighting the urge to continue she smiled and spoke, "Lunch will be ready soon," she turned and walked back into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

_**wow.. i didn't think i'd get this many reviews for chapter 1. Anyway, thanks for your reviews. Here is the update!**_

_**Enjoy. **_

* * *

"Hiya!" Yuffie yelled happily.

"Yuffie," Barret coughed. "They do have neighbours you know," he said, watching the two woman hugging ecstatically.

Tifa could only squeal too and hug the girl more. "It's been too long."

Cid was the first to arrive; patiently sitting on their couch and waiting for the others to arrive.

"Ah damn, tell those two to shut their-" Cloud's hand came into contact with his mouth.

"This house is rated G," Cloud said, giving Cid a smirk.

"Come on man," Cid flicked Cloud's hand away. "Ah to heck with it," he rolled his eyes.

"Thank you," Cloud said.

"Hey," Barret shook Cloud's hand firmly. "Long time no see spiko huh?" he pulled the blonde in for a hug.

Cloud nodded. "Marlene misses you," he said. "She's upstairs with Denzel in their room."

Barret smiled and nodded. "I hear from Tifa you have a soft side huh?"

Cloud narrowed his eyes.

The older man chuckled. "Come on Cloud, admit you like children."

Cloud couldn't help but let his smile out.

Barret smiled proudly. "Don't think that buff cold look will hide ya all the time Spiko," he chuckled.

"I try," Cloud smiled.

"Anyway," Barret added, "See that lady there?" Barret pointed over to Tifa. "She's waiting for ya man, make the move before someone else does," he whispered before patting Cloud on the back. "Now I'm gonna go see my baby," he walked up the stairs.

"You go do that," Cid said after Barret.

_..Make the move before someone else does.._

_..She's waiting for you.._

_She is?_

"Cloud!" Yuffie shouted suddenly; throwing her small arms around the timid and quite man.

Startled his leg went back a step just to level him from the sudden out burst of an embrace.

Cloud could hear the muffled laughter from Cid in the back ground. His hair was everywhere, considering that Yuffie was now muffling it everywhere.

"Yuffie," Cloud choked from the embrace, trying to pull the young woman away from him.

"It's been too long," Yuffie smiled warmly after taking a step back.

Much to Cloud's happiness, she just had to rush back and hug him again.

"Ouff.." he winced.

He caught Tifa's eyes for a split second, seeing the happiness in her eyes made him smile. If only this crazy ecstatic young lady would let him go than maybe he could straighten himself out.

Eventually after what seemed like hours of jumping around with Yuffie in a very irritated manner she stepped back and gave Cloud a smile again.

"It's so good to see you again after so long," she smiled.

Stepping back he witnessed Yuffie attaining to her next victim.

"Cid!" She yelled.

Cloud shook his head with a smirk at the girl. It was amazing how she could always have so much happiness in her.

"It's been too long huh?" Tifa stood quietly beside him.

He looked to the side and gave her a smile again.

"Yeah," was his short response.

He fixed his eyes on Yuffie and Cid again. Trying not to blush from the little brush ups of her hand against his.

He often wondered, did Tifa do this on purpose or was it just blindly standing close to him?

Did she want more than just a friendship?

"Tifa-" this was it he was going to say something.

"Vinnie!" Yuffie suddenly shouted, cutting Cloud's sentence off.

Tifa shot her eyes to the door to see the dark mysterious vampire who went by the name of Vincent Valentine.

"Vincent!" she gasped too, making her way over.

Cloud watch her walk away, "Great," he mumbled under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **Thank you to those who reviewed. Hope you enjoy this chapter. There is many more to come.._

_

* * *

_  
"You never called," Vincent replied in his hushed voice.

The two men stood outside later that night. They had dinner together; dinner cooked by Tifa with help from Cloud and the kids. It had been a perfect gathering after such a long time apart.

The blonde answered, "They were forgiven though."

"They?"

"The sins," Cloud reminded the vampire.

Vincent nodded and kept silent for a moment. Thinking of what to say.

"What's it like?" Vincent asked suddenly.

Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"Living with them?" the vampire continued after the blonde's confused expression.

"Tifa?" Cloud asked.

"And the kids?" Vincent added.

Cloud was dazed for a few seconds as he thought of his little family.

"Good," was his short answer. There was more to say, but then..

"She's waiting you know," Vincent hinted.

Cloud's eyes were fixed on the ground, he smiled. "I know."

"She will wait for a long time Cloud."

"How long?" the blonde asked, fixing his eyes on the vampire now.

"Since you were kids," Vincent replied coldly.

The colour rushed out of the blonde's face. She had always felt this? Why wasn't it easy to read?

"I.." Cloud trailed off, glancing his eyes back to the ground. "I never knew," he mumbled.

"You see things with your mind, not with your heart," Vincent said.

"How?"

"The cold face you put on," Vincent answered.

"I don't-"

"Don't you think she sees straight through that?" Vincent asked.

"Tifa?" Cloud mumbled.

"Who else?" Vincent hushed, slight annoyance building in his voice.

"I.." Cloud whispered, closing his eyes.

"Tifa reads you better than any of us, even Aeris found it hard to understand you," Vincent said.

"Tifa.." Cloud mumbled under his breath. Imagining the smile on her face made a smile escape his lips.

"You feel for her?" Vincent asked, leaning back against the step.

Cloud huffed. "I.." he trailed off. "

"You do," Vincent answered for him. A contented and somewhat happy smile growing upon the vampires lips. It had been a long time since he had actually smiled like this.

"I always have," Cloud mumbled.

"And Aeris?" Vincent asked.

"She was there to talk to when I needed to," Cloud confessed some more.

"Why did you never say anything?" Vincent asked the smile wiped away from his lips.

"I.." Cloud glanced at the floor. "Didn't know what to say."

"She will listen Cloud, she's always been there for all of us," Vincent replied.

"How do I know she feels the same?" Cloud asked; feeling quite stupid after answering since Vincent already told him at the beginning of the conversation.

"Blinded lovers," Vincent mumbled with a chuckle.

"She loves me?" Cloud asked, his voice showing some hints of happiness.

Vincent turned his eyes toward Cloud, locking them before continuing, "she always has."

"Why didn't she say anything?" Cloud asked a little bit annoyed.

"You never took the time to listen," Vincent answered in Tifa's behalf.

"I did..I.." Cloud trailed off, slowly remembering his ignorance in the past.

Vincent kept quiet and so did Cloud. The silence aiding Cloud in reliving his stupidity and mistakes he made in the past.

"Mistakes," Cloud mumbled. "Sins.."

"Sins will only be forgiven after you forgive yourself. You never lead her to death," Vincent stood up. "Death brought itself onto her."

"Aeris.." Cloud whispered.

"Forgiveness isn't needed from her," Vincent glanced at Cloud. "There is another," he mumbled before walking back into Seventh Heaven. "And she is waiting," was his last whisper before he left the vicinity and entered the next.

Cloud sighed as he leaned back against the step. The coldness of the weather was getting to him as he felt his spine shiver.

Standing up he sighed again, "I'll say something soon," he whispered before walking toward the door which Vincent entered just a few minutes ago.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Personally, this is one of my favourite fics to write. I hav no idea why, it just is.  
anyway, enjoy..and thanks all who reviewed**_

_**Sorry for the short chapters..  
**_

* * *

He watched her talking to their friends; Cid, Barret, Yuffie and Vincent, including Marlene and Denzel too. 

Tifa had always been very easy when it came to disciplining the kids. However to certain matters such as eating their greens or to be hygienic, Tifa made sure.

Cloud was always the one who would let it slip once in a while; giving the kids a chance to be cheeky behind Tifa's back. After all they weren't the one getting the ear full, he was. But he didn't mind. He would give anything just to hear her talking to him. Her voice always seemed to make him contentIt was always the little things that made him love her even more. The little stares and the nervous smiles here and there. They made him whole; made him want to be a better man.

"..and then what?" Yuffie gasped, holding the cushion closer to her.

"Well we really didn't know how to explain to Cloud why," Denzel explained nervously to the adults, every once in a while stealing a glance from Cloud with a blush.

Cloud would always remember their faces. Catching them dismantling his mobile phone in the kitchen one early morning. Their expression on their face when they were caught was something Cloud would always seem to remember. It was a memory worth rememberin. It was just so cute how Denzel stuttered as he explained. Marlene of course didn't say anything but just keep silent.

"And Cloud didn't even scold you?" Yuffie gasped, sending Cloud a questioned glare.

Barret chuckled. "I always knew that guy had a soft spot."

Cloud blushed a little and sank back into the couch, much embarrassed by his friends since they were all staring at him.

They were sat circled in a group in the living room; the dinning chairs surrounding the coffee table and the couch.

Cloud sat on one end of the couch, followed by Tifa next to him and the two kids that squashed at the end. He couldn't help but feel a hint of contentment from being so close to Tifa. When she reached forward to get nibble food from the table, he counted about 15 times already that she brushed her hand against his leg.

Was it an accident or did she intentionally do that?

They had chatted until midnight when Marlene and Denzel were already asleep. Some how they had managed to squish together in the corner of the couch and nod off to sleep as well.

Barret noticed and stepped ahead, "Maybe it's time the kids call it a night?" He stood up and carried Marlene upstairs.

Denzel fell slightly at the sudden space and landed on Tifa's shoulder. Cloud stood up and made his way to the other side of the small couch. Locking eyes with Tifa for a moment, before bending down to gently get Denzel. Once he was safely in his arms he nodded to Tifa, before walking back up the step. If only he would have that chance of being with Tifa.

Cloud noticed the door to Denzel and Marlene's room was already open; and so simply stepped in, eyes fixed on Barret who was tucking Marlene in.

"Sound asleep?" Barret asked Cloud.

The blonde nodded. "They don't usually stay up this late."

Barret nodded and exited the room, giving Cloud one last glance before completely walking out.

Cloud couldn't help but glance down at the child in his arms; the little boy who had no father or mother. His only source of a family was with Cloud and Tifa. The man felt his heart breaking each time he thought of Denzel; the child who never knew who his parents were or where they came from. Cloud hoped that maybe Denzel would view him as his replacement father and maybe Tifa his mother. Gently as the adult laid the child down on the bed, he smiled warmly. Tucking the blankets into the sides of the bed; finally placing his hand on Denzel's head lovingly. Giving the child one more smile he rarely smiled he nodded and turned, making his way to the door.

"Goodnight," he whispered before shutting the door quietly.

Denzel was that son he never had. And he always will be.

His steps were quiet as he walked back down the steps, but pausing when he heard his name being mentioned.

"He's still up there?" he heard Tifa ask.

"Yeah," Barret said. "I think Denzel's like the son he never had, ya know?"

"I think so too," Yuffie said, the hint of a smile in her voice.

"He failed once, he doesn't want to again," was Vincent's voice.

Cloud took a step back up the steps, sitting down and listening more. It was wrong listening like this, but he simply didn't know what to say to Tifa anymore.

He had to confess soon. It was only a matter of time.

"Cloud is a good man," Cid said something smart for once.

"Yeah," Barret cheered.

"I don't think he will ever feel the same," Tifa sighed.

"We have all left hints Tifa," Yuffie said.

"Go talk to him Tifa," Vincent said.

"Now?" She asked.

"He hides his feelings well," Vincent replied, "This is your chance to speak to him now Tifa."

"Fine," she mumbled.

Quickly Cloud stood up, stepping backward up the steps, but it was too late, she was already at the foot of the steps, eyes locked onto his.

Slightly startled she gasped quietly, almost trampling up the steps as she neared him.

He didn't know what to say but to shiver at her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thanks for the reviews! Sorry the chapters are so short. _**

"You heard everything?" Tifa asked quietly.

Cloud leaned against the frame of the window sill, staring down at Tifa who sat on the chair next to it. They had remained silent for that few moments as they just stared out the window.

Even without words, the feeling was bouncing around them. Like a invisible force field, just needing to be broken.

"You want to know," Cloud began, "If I will ever feel the same?"

She snapped her eyes toward him suddenly, staring at him with hope shining in her eyes.

"I know you feel for another," she said sadly after he didn't continue; turning her eyes back to the view of the streets through the window again.

"I do feel things," Cloud said.

She didn't say anything.

After minutes of silence went by he continued, "A woman who I have known for a long time now."

Tifa sighed suddenly. "I know of whom it is," she said sadly, "I don't need you to tell me."

"I have loved her and always will," Cloud confessed, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

He caught the side glimpses of her eyes as she blinked the water away. Finding it hard to do so, she lifted her hand and wiped them away.

Cloud boldly made his move, and wiped them away for her. "She is still alive," he said with a smile.

Startled she cast her eyes at him at a sudden, opened wide at his short confession.

"Who?" she asked softly; not wanting to sound too nosy.

She did admit it that the touch of his finger was kind and loving. But was he just doing this as a friend, or was he really confessing his love for her?

Cloud took his hand away from her, and leaned back against the wall, so that his eyes was fixed upon the inner part of the room.

Sliding down from the wall and to the floor he said, "She is what keeps me alive."

"Aeris has passed Cloud, she lives with Mother now," Tifa said like a mother would to a child.

Cloud shook his head, catching a glimpse of her eyes staring at him as he did. "She is not Aeris."

"Oh," Tifa whispered.

For the first time he smiled widely. "We run around so much in the past. Saving the world from everything," he stopped smiling.

"Maybe it is time for us to choose our paths. We can't keep everything inside forever," Tifa spoke up, ending his smile.

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked.

She turned to him, "The little hints Cloud, don't tell me you haven't noticed?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"Noticed.." Cloud mumbled under his breath, dropping to his knees in front of her. "I do.." he whispered.

"I don't know if I can do this much longer," Tifa said with a sigh, glancing her eyes back out the window.

"What?" Cloud asked.

"I've kept it inside since we were kids," she mumbled under her breath. "And yet you never noticed."

"I'm sorry," Cloud mumbled.

"Sorry?" Tifa stood up suddenly. "Cloud do you know what it's like to wake up every day-"

He had stood up with her, and was now pressing his finger against her lips.

"Tifa," he took her hand in his. "I love you too," he looked directly into her eyes. "Not as a friend," he shook his head. "but much more."


	6. Chapter 6

She was startled by all of this. He loved her too?

"Cloud," she mumbled, her eyes softened and a smile sprawled on her lips.

He smiled back to her and gave her a firm nod. "I do Tifa."

Letting her tears fall again. "We never lost to our memories Cloud. We learn from them ni?" she tilted her head to the side.

Leaning in slowly he pressed his lips against her forehead. "I'm sorry Tifa," he whispered. "I don't want to lose to our future. I want to make it the best for once in my life," he looked down at her and smiled.

She sighed and held him tighter in the embrace.

Feeling her tighten the hug he too pulled her closer. Though he pulled his head back an inch so he could look into her eyes, their lips just a space away.

He made the move and pressed his lips against hers gently and soft. She felt him kissing her, it was like all her birthday wishes coming true. This was her dream her wishes.

Was this for real?

After he pulled back, she guided them toward the bed; thinking that Cloud would pull back and stop them. But instead he followed smoothly with her actions.

She reopened her eyes, easily reading his as they locked gaze. His eyes were glazed with love, happiness and everything possible she'd never seen before. He was opening up to her. Finally after such a long time.

He pulled back from her lips, taking as much air as he could get into his lungs after the shortage of air a few seconds ago. They had stopped just a centimetre away from the bed, their knees brushing up against the hanging sides of the blankets.

He was asking her a silent question.

She gave him a smile and a firm nod. "Downstairs?" she mumbled.

Cloud smiled back to her. "We'll go together."

Her eyes travelled to the bed, then back to him.

There were two beds in their room. They had always slept separately in the room.

"Together?" she asked.

Cloud nodded. "I don't want to let you go again Tifa."

"You don't have too," she smiled back to him.

The new confessed couple made their way down the steps together. Tifa however stopped abruptly before the last few steps.

Cloud understood immediately and released her hand. He watched her walk down to the very bottom before following her foot steps.

He noticed the silenced that filled the bar, when just minutes ago their friends were talking loudly.

As his feet touched the floor of downstairs he saw the people sprawled across their living room. Barret took one couch and Cid the other near the kitchen. Yuffie nicely lying across three chairs and of course with Vincent at arms length away; there was always something about those two.

"They are asleep," Tifa smirked.

Cloud nodded and just as he turned around, his body came in contact with a half asleep Marlene. "I need water," she mumbled up to him.

Knowing what she expected straight away he bent down and picked her up in his arms. "And some water we will get," he whispered back.

The child instantly laid her head down on his shoulder, holding her bunny rabbit close to her chest.

Tifa watched the man and child together as they headed toward the kitchen.

Marlene had the tendency to do this every night. It was starting to become a habit. Waking up and asking for water.

"Maybe tomorrow how about we get some water and put it on your bedside table?" Cloud asked the almost sleeping Marlene.

"Yeah okay," was her quiet answer.

Cloud nodded as he reached the cupboard with his free hand.

"Here let me help," Tifa added in, taking the cup from his hands and making her way over to the sink.

Marlene opened her eyes a bit more as she was invited with the cup at her lips. Tifa could only smile at the child who was slightly startled. "Heres your water."

"Thanks," Marlene smiled and drank up.

"Okay, back to bed," Tifa replied after the water had long gone down into her stomach.

Cloud gave Tifa a nod, and went his way up to the steps with the child.

It was moments like these that made Cloud feel a place where he belonged. His family whom he went to bed thinking about every night. This was his peace and serenity from every other disturbance in this world.


	7. Chapter 7

Midnight stars cover the dark sky as two individuals find the words to speak. They didn't come easily as speechless moments kept the silence.

"We should-" Tifa broke the silence.

The two adults had just put Marlene to sleep and were now locked together in the middle of the hallway.

Gently Cloud pressed his lips against her forehead. "Goodnight Tifa."

"Aren't you-" She narrowed her eyes at him.

He gave her one of his many rare smiles and nodded. "I'm right behind you," he motioned to the door down the hall.

She nodded back and detangled her arms from the embrace. After taking a step back she turned and led the way, their hands still linked.

_There's no place I'd rather be than here with you. _

He shut the door with his hand whilst keeping his eyes on her.

"We should.." she trailed off as she sat on one of the beds.

"I won't leave," he whispered, "I will be here when you wake," he looked at the empty bed beside hers.

She turned to him. "No," shaking her head.

His eyes widen at confusion. He took a step and sat down on his bed, their knees just touching.

She gave him a small smile and nodded. "Okay, Goodnight," she swung her legs up onto the bed and dragged down the blankets.

Soon enough she was curled up against her pillow with eyes closed. Light breathing from her slowed down as she fell to sleep.

He couldn't help but watch with love at the sight before him. This woman was more of a responsibility than Aeris. Tifa was his reason, much more like his other half. Someone whom he couldn't seem to imagine living without. She had become part of his soul.

"Goodnight Tifa," he whispered and laid down on his side. Eyes still fixed on her angelic face before slowly closing into darkness.

The sound of the city outside slowly seeping away into silence.

It wasn't until near dawn that he felt something or rather someone, snuggling up to him.

Strange at first he didn't seem to remember sharing his bed with anyone. But then the thunder and the rain started to fill his awareness.

There was actually not just someone but a few more someone's. If indeed he counted, there were at least three more bodies sharing his bed.

Finding a smile sneaking upon his lips he opened his eyes to see if it were true.

The first thing his eyes came to rest upon was the sight of brown locks. He was on his side with an arm somewhat snuggled around _her _waist.

She was enjoying this even though she was too fast asleep to even realise. Finding no reason to remove his hands, he kept them there. Turning his head just slightly to the other side he caught a glimpse of two smaller bodies.

Feeling that smile again on his lips he sighed at his little 'family' and pulled _her _closer to him. Burying his head in her locks, his lips found her empty shoulder, pressing a small and soft kiss on it.

This was the first time he ever slept this way with _her _and yet it felt like a perfectly normal thing for him. Maybe it was love.

The familiar saying rang in his head, _"Dreaming is a reality that doesn't exist. You feel and see things that your mind wants to see. But in actual fact you are only seeing non existent beliefs."_

_It is so close to real but what lacks is the truth._

The little family snuggled closer into the blankets as the rain and thunder continuing to play on.

_/"Cloud always had that fatherly look in his eyes."/ The voice of Aeris rang inside his head. _

_Though his eyes were closed he still smiled. "I would like to be one some day," he answered through his conscience._

_/"Ah, Cloud's got it in him. He always has. And I bet I know who he'd want to have children with."/_

_/"Tifa.."/_

_Cloud couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed from Zacks words. He did want children but he had never told anyone of whom he wanted them with. _

"_Someday," Cloud murmured his voice sleepily. _

_Listening to the little argument between Zack and Aeris he fell back to sleep. A smile planted on his lips. _

Hand still securely holding _her _close.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: **Woah! i didn't expect many to review.. in total there were 12 Reviews for chapter 7..now thats a lot. Thanks guys:) Heres the update..sorry it took me like a hundred years to update..I will try to update sooner next time. Blame it on schoool..just finished exam week and thankfully got easter holidays. yay! chocolate. Everyone loves chocolate..here have an easter egg O lol i know it looks like an 'o' but hey..enjoy the cyber easter egg..  
_

* * *

Morning came too soon for the little family. Cloud had awoken early in the morning, like he regularly did. The smells of bacon and eggs filled the room. Probably from the hole strip at the bottom of the door. 

He noticed instantly that two bodies had disappeared from behind him. Of course this left the lovely woman still in his arms, sleeping soundly. Their position never changed throughout the night. She stayed on her side and so did he. Arms and legs tangled. It was as though as if they had slept like this regularly now.

His eyes lingered to the window and to the sky. He couldn't bring himself to move away from this position. So instead he watched the grey clouds slowly building up again for another storm. Waiting for _her _to wake up. To realize the position she was in with him.

To ask her a simple question.

_How come she slept in his bed when he clearly remembered going to sleep in separate beds? Did she sneak into his bed in the middle of the night because she was scared of the thunder? Or did she see Denzel and Marlene in his bed and decided this was the best opportunity to sleep there too? Just so she could be close to him. _

Of course he didn't mind. Truth be told; he enjoyed being close to her. Or rather he loved it more than anything else. His thoughts were fading when he felt her moving under his arms. He watched her from behind; watching as her head tilted downward. Probably curiosity of who's hand was on her waist.

It was hard not to laugh when he felt her body beneath his arms suddenly tense up.

Words never came easily from his mouth. So instead he leaned forward, and kissed her shoulder. Letting a silent message pass from him to her. He wanted her to know. That whatever would change from this day forward between them. He would always love her.

To know that the position they were in was because of him. He loved her and only her. No one else. After the kiss on her shoulder he felt her body slowly mellowing back even. The tense areas fading away as the seconds of the clock ticked.

He couldn't wait any longer. "Tifa," he whispered.

"Cloud," she whispered back. Lacing her hand through his that was on her waist.

"It wasn't the thunder was it?" he asked blankly after a few minutes of silence.

She knew what he meant. His question made perfect sense to her. Fighting that urge to blush she gave up with a smile. "An excuse," she answered.

"Find more excuses," he chuckled rarely.

"Why?" she asked.

He took a deep breath in. "So I can hold you like this every other night," he answered quietly. She couldn't help but smile again. The feeling of his fingers brushing against her stomach was sending tingles through her spine.

"I'd like that," she said softly.

"Mmm…" he snuggled closer. She shifted herself a bit, which made him lift his hand to allow her to do so. Quickly and swiftly she turned around to face him, settling her arm at his waist, which he did so to her as well.

"We should have discovered this sooner," Cloud murmured.

Tifa narrowed her eyes in question. Red colour was filling his cheeks when he softly said, "I like the way we slept last night."

Was this the Cloud she always knew? The no emotion man who kept his heart in darkness and his feelings away from view? For the second time in counting she leaned in and pressed her lips softly against his. She could feel that his lips pressing back gently. Finding it difficult to draw back she remained that way and closed her eyes.

He sensed her contentment from the quiet stableness of her body all of a sudden and decided to relax too. He opened his eyes to see if she had closed hers. True enough, her eyes were closed as well; happiness written all over her face. Her face held the kind of peaceful and happy face that he'd never seen before. Though they had defeated many creatures and won many battles; this was one of Tifa's rarest contentment expressions. Before his brain could actually process things someone came bursting into the room.

"You two sleepy heads better-" The voice froze. Cloud swung his head around to see who was at the door, in the process his lips was disconnected from hers. Though the voice told him everything he needed to know; still he had to make sure.

On the mans face grew a satisfied grin. "It's bout time," he gave the blonde a firm nod.

Cloud gave the older man a smile too. He shifted his eyes back to Tifa to see if she had noticed the sudden commotion. Instead she was fast asleep.

"She's been waitin for this, for a long time now," the older man said and turned to walk out the door.

"Barret," Cloud called.

Once the man turned back around, Cloud continued, "If you could maybe not let anyone know of this just yet."

Barret raised his brows. "I just..I think Tifa and I should tell them," Cloud replied.

"If ya don't do's it later, I'm gonna tell 'em," Barret said pointed a finger to Cloud before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

His eyes remained fixed on the door for a minute, before turning and facing Tifa again. Another day to begin. Secrets they kept for just a day would be told soon to their friends.

Where to begin? What choice of words? Love is never easy. Never will be. Choosing is hard too. But in the end, there is only one path.

And that is yours to decide.


	9. Chapter 9

One simple night changed everything. The innocent thought of sharing the bed with Cloud since it was storming. The presence of the children which made her do so. If it weren't for them, she wouldn't have attempted.

Sometimes having the kids with them weren't that bad. Considering there were arguments here and there between the two of them, they actually proved to her that they could bring two adults together. And to her, that was all she ever wanted. Now as she sat on the couch beside Cloud she couldn't help but stare at their laced hands. He hadn't announced to their friends yet although he couldn't resist holding her hand.

There was something about him that was different. He was more open, happier.

_Had he forgiven himself? _

Their friends were already awake and chatting, though none of them seem to show any knowledge of the holding of hands between two party members. Cloud had kept quiet along side her. Silently listening to the conversation between their friends. Out of no where Cloud made his move and brought their laced hands to rest on top of his lap. After loud arguments between their friends they eventually quietened down. Their eyes now lingering over the new couple.

Yuffie gave a smile to Tifa, noticing where her hand had been resting comfortably on Cloud's lap.

"It's 'bout time ya spike," Cid said suddenly, raising his glass to Cloud.

"Yeah," Yuffie added in. "About time since you confess," she narrowed her eyes at Tifa. "He did confess right?"

Tifa smiled and nodded. "He did."

"We're happy for you," Barret smiled.

"Oi spike, ya better keeps her happys yeah? She's our friend too and if she's sad or somethin' ya'll be hearing from us," Cid said seriously.

Cloud nodded, keeping his best straightest face ever. "Don't worry," he said, "I won't screw up. Not this time," he turned to Tifa.

The group kept silent for a few moments as time ticked on.

"Alrighty, I'd best be gettin' off," Cid stood up and stretched. "We'll see ya'll around some time yea? Call me," he laughed.

After the endless hugging and goodbyes Cid had left. Leaving only three to go.

"I should get going too," Yuffie said sadly.

"I should too," Vincent spoke after her.

"We'll have to meet up again like Cid said," Tifa spoke up. "Come around to visit us," she did her best to keep a smile on her face.

And the two left.

Barret was all that was left.

"Where's my baby girl?" Barret asked suddenly.

"Upstairs playing with Denzel," Cloud answered.

"Let her know I've left okay?" Barret asked.

Cloud nodded.

"And give this to her," Barret handed Cloud a wrapped present.

"Why don't you give it to her?" Tifa asked.

"Nah, I don't wanna see her upset when I leave. Because it makes me not want to leave." Barret hugged the new couple and soon left.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: **woah.. i didn't think this story would be liked by many. :) and i'm thankful that it is. Thanks to all who reviews every time i update. It's you that keeps me posting chapters up. I just hope you know that. :)  
_

* * *

"She's going to ball her eyes out," Tifa mumbled as Barret mounted his bike and rode off.

"I'm sure she'll understand," Cloud added as he took a step closer to her.

"I guess," Tifa whispered.

"If she can't sleep in her own room tonight she can always sleep in my bed," Cloud added with a hint of sarcasm.

"My excuse huh?" Tifa turned to him and smirked. "Yeah," she nodded her head, "See I did find an excuse."

"Find more Tifa," he tapped her on the shoulder, "Find more," he said before walking back inside Seventh Heaven.

She remained alone outside, still watching the moving cars and the construction of some buildings opposite that were destroyed in the battle not too long ago. Her shoulder leaned against the pillar as she stared. The first thought was of Cloud.

"_It wasn't the thunder was it?" he asked blankly after a few minutes of silence. _

"_An excuse," she answered._

"_Find more excuses," he chuckled rarely. _

"_Why?". _

_He took a deep breath in. "So I can hold you like this every other night," he answered quietly. _

He had really changed. His laughter his smile. There were never those kind of smiles that he had these days. It was one she'd actually never seen. One in a blue moon smile she liked to classify it. Did he forgive himself? Or did he smile for other reasons?

If so what?

Was it for her?

Did he simply feel that he needs to smile for her? For Tifa? Or is he smiling for other reasons?

Would he learn to love another?

"Tifa," he startled her.

She blinked a few times before focusing on him. "Cloud," she stumbled across her words. She was slightly startled, since he was her very centre point of thoughts a few seconds ago.

Just looking into his eyes told her everything she wanted to know. His words were always limited and never with long phrases. They were short and simple. Easy and fast.

"I'm coming," she understood him already.

He gave her a small smile and let his hand slip into hers. He could feel the nervousness from just a touch. She was slightly startled about something. Something he couldn't put his finger on.

Just as she shut the door and turned back around he stood in front of her. Blocking her entrance to the rest of the little building they called home.

"Are you okay?" was his short phrase.

She could see and feel his eyes silently searching through hers to the very source of the problem. There was one slight problem when it came to Cloud. It seemed that he was the only one who could ever see straight through her shield and straight to her heart. He read her like a book.

"I'm fine," she gave him her best liar smile.

He narrowed his eyes at her. But then a second later he shook it off and nodded. He figured he'd let her win this time.

"We should go get lunch ready?" She asked.

Cloud nodded and followed the woman closely behind toward the kitchen. Before anything could be done in the kitchen Marlene had come running in.

"Daddy," she exclaimed happily as she skipped into the kitchen. Paper locked in her hands. Must have been a drawing she had just drawn.

Her happiness died down when she only saw Cloud and Tifa.

"Marlene," Tifa began as she kneeled down in front of the young girl. Her hands already at the girls shoulders.

"Did daddy go?" Marlene asked sadly, the water already brewing in her eyes.

Tifa nodded slowly. "He said he didn't want to watch you cry when he leaves."

"But.." Marlene trembled off before letting her ferocious tears fall.

"Hey," Cloud stepped in. Kneeling beside Tifa his eyes caught hers for a brief moment.

She nodded and stood up. Leaving the child with a trusted man.

"Marlene," Cloud said softly. "You want to know a secret?" his eyes became soft.

The little girls sobs settled and she hiccupped a couple of times before nodding.

He leaned in and whispered. "I haven't actually told Tifa that I love her," he started.

Her sadden face suddenly lit up. "You should tell her."

Tifa's eyes suddenly raised at the two. Cloud blushed a little.

Marlene giggled. "Tifa, I think Cloud wants to tell you something," she announced.

"Oh really?" Tifa asked.

"I'll give you privacy," Marlene giggled and ran back up the steps and to her room.

Standing up nervously Cloud leaned himself against the table.

"I believe you have something to tell me," Tifa asked.

"Uh.." Cloud stumbled across his words.

Tifa narrowed her eyes. "Whatever it is Cloud I'm sure you'd tell me one day," she smiled and touched his cheek.

He could feel the electricity pass from her hand and into his skin. It was the bolt of heat that he felt. Finding it hard to resist their closeness he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

Drawing back slowly she smiled. "I know you do Cloud," she said suddenly.

His eyes raised.

"It wasn't a spur of the moment secret was it?" Tifa asked.

He knew exactly what she was talking about.

Giving her his best smirk he nodded, "It's a secret I've kept for a long time now," was his short answer.

"Will I ever get to know what it was?" Tifa asked with a smile.

"Soon," he answered. "Soon," he repeated quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

After dinner the little family of four spent their time, watching television together. This was one of the very memorable times of Cloud actually having the time to spend with his family.

As the time went on, eventually they all crept upstairs and to bed.

"I haven't yet found my excuse," Tifa smiled from where she sat on her bed.

"Don't need one," was Cloud's short reply as he lifted his covers.

Luckily the lights were turned off, it would be easy spotting a blush from a mile away if they were.

"I'll find one by morning," Tifa mumbled with a smirk.

"Goodnight," he whispered.

"Night," she whispered with a yawn.

He could hear her soft breathing, each sigh sending him further and further into dream land. Into a lovely dream.

It wasn't much longer before he awoke to darkness and a very squashed bed. In his arms was a lovely display of a curled up Tifa, soundly asleep and behind him two smaller bodies curled up under the blankets as well. If only the weather would continue on like this forever. Tifa would have enough excuses to sleep in his arms. A smile grew upon his lips at the thought.

He could feel her hand laced with his that lay comfortably on her waist. She didn't seem to have any tensed muscles in her body this time around.

"Love you," was a soft whisper.

His eyes shot open wide. _Did someone just say that?_

Cloud's heart rate decreased as he felt the soft brushes of her finger against their laced hands. It was her who had said it.

"Love you too," was his soft whisper back to her. To the record, this was his very first time saying such a thing to anyone.

He couldn't totally confirm it was her until she turned around and faced him. He could just make out her barely open eyes from the vague moon light.

She gave him a small smile. "You really do?" she whispered back.

He nodded firmly and shifted closer. "No more excuses," he whispered, "Lay like this with me always."

Tifa leaned in slowly and let her lips touch his. "Always Cloud," she whispered. "My excuse is that I seem incapable of sleeping unless you are beside me."

"I know," he whispered and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"You know, the news said something about it raining in the week to come," Tifa whispered, "and I think, tomorrow we are going to have to join the two beds."

Cloud smirked, "One not enough for four?"

"Hmm..Not really, you're in the middle, and I'm practically falling off the side." She whispered.

"Oh," he gasped, sitting up immediately.

"Wait!" Tifa whispered. "Where are you going?" she held onto his hand still.

"Move to the middle," he let go of her arm and crawled off the bed.

She did as she was told and lay there soundly.

Her eyes followed his figure as he lifted the side table that separated the two beds, placing it at the other corner away from the middle.

Thankfully the carpet was placed in the right place, wiping out any creeks as Cloud joined the two beds together.

He gave her a small smile as he crawled onto the other bed. His eyes watching her as she shifted over with him.

"Like this, they don't need to be close, because technically we are all on the one bed," Cloud whispered to her.

"Smart Mr Strife," Tifa settled on her side under the blankets.

He nodded. "I know."

Silence now dwelled amongst them. No words could be found.

Eventually Tifa made her move, leaning in to kiss him on the lips. They hadn't done this much since they confessed their feelings.

"What did I do to deserve such love?" Tifa asked with a sigh.

"Friendship is the beginning of all relationships."


	12. Chapter 12

"_Friendship is the beginning of all relationships."_

_/"Do you think Cloud has found his peace?"/ Zac asked. _

_Aeris nodded with a smile. "He has always loved her," she glanced down at the sleeping couple, "Yet their time just didn't come, until now." _

_/"I guess, the best of lovers begin as best friends."/_

"_This love will be in history forever, even after they perish," Aeris whispered graciously. _

_/"And our love?"/ Zac blushed. _

_She turned to him, "So will ours." _

……….

The little family slept together in the room. The weather outside kept the coolness in the house.

It wasn't until Marlene blinked her eyes open. Stretching her hands and almost accidentally hitting Denzel on the head. Wincing almost immediately she froze in her spot, her finger just one centimetre away from Denzel's nose. It was a wonder what he'd do if she was the reason he woke up so early.

Denzel had the tendency of never being able to go back to sleep once he woke up. Marlene found it funny as most 'men' would usually just go back to snoring, such as Cloud.

It had barely been two days and already the couple were snuggled up together in the small bed, just a few pillows away from the bed that the kids shared. Marlene turned around on her spot, eyes coming to rest on Tifa.

A smile grew on the child's lips instantaneously at the sight of the new couple. She and Denzel had always wanted Cloud and Tifa to be together. It seemed that they were the perfect pair. Both as stubborn as anything, but would do anything just to make a child smile.

Marlene could see Cloud's hand wrapped around Tifa's waist. His head, poking up behind Tifa's back.

Tifa was the same; however it seemed that her small frame were somehow cupped into the man behind her. Strangely enough it looked like the two were happy and contented. The looks on their faces were peaceful and overjoyed. It was like nothing could please them more.

It was time the child awoke Denzel and dragged him out of the room; giving the two adults some privacy as they awoke later.

"Denzel," she whispered, tapping Denzel on the shoulder.

"Mmm.." he mumbled, swatting her hand away.

"Shhh.." her hand clasped over his mouth.

Quite startled he was, his eyes sprung open. The expression on his face was one of whom, who was ready to strike this hand away any second.

The nervousness relaxed away as he realized who it was. "Marlene," he winged, pushing her hand away.

"Denzel," she shot in a whisper. "Look," she sat up and pointed over to the still sleeping couple.

His eyes widen. "Are they-"

"Yes," she whispered.

"We should go back to our room," Denzel whispered.

Marlene rolled her eyes. "I think so too."

"I'm happy for them," Denzel propped himself up on his elbow.

"Me too," Marlene smiled.

"Come on, thanks for waking me up," Denzel gave his adopted sister a grin. "Lets go play I Spy with the traffic this morning."

Her eyes lit up. "Yeah."

And without sound the two were out of the room almost instantaneously. It wasn't until Denzel being his clumsy self accidentally ran into the wall, which made more sounds of girlish laughter enter the room's peace and quiet radiance.

Quickly they ran fast and down the steps as far away from upstairs as they could get.

"Hmm..Denzel?" Tifa mumbled sleepily, her eyes only just opening.

"I think he crashed into the wall," Cloud mumbled to her.

"Mmm..Cloud," she whispered happily, running her hand over his that was on her waist.

"Tifa," he said softly.

"Cloud?" she answered without lifting her head.

"I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: **wow.. i didn't exactly think many would like this story:) i guess i was wrong. Being wrong is actually turning out to be a good thing. I would just like to say thanks to all who reviews every chapter, it's really what keeps me writing. _

_

* * *

_

"Why is the sky always grey?" Denzel asked Cloud, turning to the older adult beside him.

Denzel and Cloud sat outside Seventh Heaven, on the steps to the door. Awaiting for Marlene to arrive back home. Tifa smirked, this was a tough question and knowing Cloud, he probably didn't know what to say. Today had a slight difference, as Marlene were out with her adopted father. They had gone on a little day trip somewhere at the parks.

Barret being his nice self did ask Denzel to join them. However, Denzel always being the gentlemen quietly turned the offer down, mumbling something about how a father and daughter should spend time alone.

"The sky is grey because it is sad," Cloud began.

"Sad? So the sky has a mind of its own?" Denzel questioned.

"Well," Cloud sighed, eyes glanced at the grey sky above them. "See, the sky is its own little world. It decides when it will rain, or when it'll be sunny."

"So the sky is a human being like us?" Denzel asked.

"The sky is just a sky, it is what you think of it that makes up the illusion," Cloud said, eyes now focused on Denzel.

"Oh," Denzel seemed confused.

"It's like this," Cloud began, grabbing the closest leaf that sat on the ground. "This is a green leaf is it not?"

Denzel nodded.

"It is just a leaf, but if you look closely," he squinted, "There are ridges and lines that make up the leaf. The different contrasted colours of green that make up the one tiny leaf."

"Oh," Denzel nodded.

"Life is just life Denzel, it's what you make it out to be, that your fate depends on."

Maybe Cloud knew what to say afterall. Tifa heard those words clearly.

"Like love is just love, until you make it happen then only are you in love?" Denzel asked.

"Ah," Cloud gasped, "Love is different."

"Really?"

"Love is not just love, it is not as simple as life or a leaf," Cloud started, "A person who believes he knows love is foolish, although one who finds it blindly will be wise."

"I don't understand."

"You will realize that you've always loved someone, one day, but it won't surface in your emotions until you are fully ready," Cloud said. "I loved a woman and I still do, but I never really understood this feeling, not until now."

"And who did you love?" Denzel asked.

Cloud smiled a small smile. "Tifa."

Tifa blushed from where she stood.

"You won't leave will you?" Denzel asked.

"Leave?" Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"Like last time," Denzel said, "you won't do those errands again will you?"

"I won't," Cloud said. "Leaving isn't an option for me anymore. I'm here to stay."

"Even if you and Tifa have a fight and suddenly you decide to leave?" Denzel asked.

"When that happens Denzel," Cloud began, "I'm sure neither of us will run away."

"What makes you think so?"

"Because the root of all relationships begin at honesty. Meaning, if the other is listening, one simply does not tempt to feel being eves dropped. Because she is entitled to know what he is speaking." Cloud said with a smirk.

"How did you?" she stepped out from the door and to outside where the two boys sat on the steps.

"Tifa!" Denzel exclaimed.

She eyed Cloud.

"And does he speak the truth?" Tifa asked.

"Has he ever lied?" Cloud asked.

"A few times," Denzel mumbled and stood up. "I'm going to get some cookies," he entered the house.

"Has he ever lied?" Tifa mumbled as she sat down beside the blonde.

"The past remains the past," Cloud said. "And mistakes that help us become better people."

"Really?" Tifa raised her brows, "What mistakes were they?"

"Letting two people down," he sighed, "One who didn't live to speak the next day, and the other of whom I had hurt so much without even knowing so."

"Cloud, I already said, I forgave you," Tifa said.

"Forgiveness isn't enough," Cloud mumbled.

"When will you forgive yourself? I thought you already did Cloud?" Tifa asked, touching his hand.

Cloud turned to her, "How does one forgive himself, after hurting someone so precious to him?"

"Easy," Tifa leaned in, "He does for the sake of his victim."

"Victim?"

"The one who he hurt," Tifa answered. "Cloud," she began, touching his face, "If you don't forgive yourself, then this," she pointed from him to her, "Will never work."

"Tifa," he said.

"Cloud, I know you hurt me, and I know it hurts you to know that you hurt me, of all people. But, pulling yourself down about the past, is only going to add heavy burdens," Tifa explained.

"I.." Cloud trailed off, casting his eyes away from hers.

Tifa let out a sigh which in a way, startled him. It was one of her quiet and sad sighs.

And with that she stood up.

"Tifa," he caught her hand, eyes now looking up to her.

She obeyed his silent question and sat back down.

"I will forgive myself in the future some day," he looked her in the eyes.

As she opened her mouth to speak he stopped it with his finger, "But," he said, "I know this will work," he motioned to her and himself, "Because if you don't allow it, I will stand at your door every night and I will beg for your love."

"Cloud," she began, "If I were to ask, for you to go, to every depth of this world, just to earn my love? What would you answer?"

"I would go wherever you ask," he began confidently, "do whatever you wish, be whatever you want me to be. I will follow, I will lead, but I will never leave you standing behind," he finished. There was no hesitation in his voice.

She kept silent, but slowly leaned against his side, snuggling closer as the cold wind blew onto them.

"Tifa-"

"I love you Cloud, and I want this to work too," she whispered. "Maybe you could try to forgive yourself," she said, "For me maybe?"

Cloud smiled a small smile. "I will forgive myself on the day I see our faces reflected on a child."

"How would our faces be reflected on a child?" Tifa asked.

"Tifa, when that day comes, you will know."

_I would go wherever you ask, _

_Do whatever you wish_

_Be whatever you want me to be_

_I will follow_

_I will lead_

_But I will never leave you standing behind _


	14. Chapter 14

_Later that night. _

"Looks like the sky isn't sad anymore," Tifa smiled as she said that.

The two adults gazed upon the night sky in the children's bedroom. They had just finished spending quality time together in front of the television. Marlene had returned sometime in the afternoon, with Barret. It was hard for her to watch her adopted father leave. The tears in her eyes were evident as she waved a goodbye. It was sad, but at least she had her other family behind her.

Her cries and wails were soon mellowed down, thanks to Denzel. There was something about the two that didn't seem to fit under the category of brother and sisterly love. It was something more. Cloud smirked after remembering his quote to Denzel.

"_Why is the sky always grey?" Denzel asked. _

"_The sky is grey because it is sad," Cloud began. _

He moved from his corner and stood behind her at the window. His body almost like a shield to her.

"I don't think we'll be sharing our beds then," Cloud replied softly back to her, casting his eyes on the children.

"We won't," she turned to him, "will we?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Cloud smiled warmly, "Yeah," he nodded, "We won't."

The smile on her lips reflected his as she gazed back lovingly to him. So much had happened and here she was, standing with him, in love. There was never a thing that could make her smile and really mean it. Not even her family, her mum or her dad. There was never a contented smile, not until she met him. Not until she fell in love with him and even when he hurt her, she still loved. She always would.

She felt his arms curving around her waist and pulling her close. It was the simple touch that made her want to melt. The breath that touched her neck was warm and comfortingly peaceful. She felt his head dip down and his lips touching her shoulder.

It startled her at first. He had never shown affection quite like this before, maybe, he was coming out of his shell. Trust her to do that. She smiled again.

Turning around in his arms she guided them toward the wall as she pressed her lips against his. She loved it when he took control and guided the situation. It was the cornered feeling that aroused her. A feeling she hadn't actually felt before, but simply was excited about it. It wasn't much like anything she had ever felt before, but whatever it was, she wanted to just feel tonight, no thinking. Just feel.

"I.." she blushed as she drew back slightly embarrassed.

He looked down at her and smiled, "Love you," he finished for her.

She smiled, and placed a short kiss on his awaiting lips again.

Drawing back she looked into his eyes. "Lets go to bed," she said.

He nodded and soon guided her out of the children's room and to their own. Before her hand could touch the knob, he kissed her neck again.

_What was he doing?_ He kept screaming in his head. But she enjoyed it, as her hand found its own mind tracing up his shoulders and to his face, kissing his lips again and again. It was like she didn't want to stop or rather didn't make any attempts to stop. Finding the position rather embarrassing he pulled back and stared at her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized to her. "I didn't mean-" he was starting to ramble on again.

She touched his lips with her finger. "Shhh..don't talk.." she shook her head slowly, "Just feel," she mumbled against his lips.

His eyes closed as he felt. He levered of her lips and took the track down to her neck. Her muscles didn't tense this time, instead he felt himself being pulled into the room; the sound of the door shutting behind him.

_..Just feel.. _

He couldn't feel it. Silence was all around them. His eyes opened again after he drew back. She gave him a smile but then blushed after realizing the heated moment they just had at the door. His eyes were suddenly teary and glazed with water. Almost suddenly she found herself being embraced by him.

_Was he crying? _

"Tifa," he hiccupped, "I will.." he drew breath in, "never let you go, ever again."

"I know," she held his heads in her hand, looking into his teary eyes. "So when I fall, you're there to catch me Cloud."

"I want to forgive myself," he said slowly, "I want to." He kissed her forehead.

"You will Cloud."

It wasn't long before he stopped his tears and stood there holding her still.

She pressed her lips onto his, this time with more feeling.

"Okay, no more talking.." she touched his lips, "Just feel Cloud."

And this time he felt. His words were in his actions. The tears long forgotten as he kissed her neck again. She tasted sweet, not like a lolly but sweeter than that. Almost like the sugar from a flower. She tasted better than anything he had ever tasted before.

He traced his finger down to every inch of her body, touching and feeling. Her skin was smooth, sleek and slender. It was like touching silk. Never in his life had he ever felt an impulse to do this, but here he was, touching, feeling. How could he mis judge love back in those days? Love was wonderful. It didn't hate, and wasn't painful, it was wonderful and unique. Warm and heart filling. He had never done this with Tifa or with any other person before, but it seemed like a perfectly natural thing. The way they moved at a beat and slow pace. The way he kissed her and she kissed back. The soft moans escaping her lips, and the moan that escaped his lips too. In a way they were dancing. Together dancing in a beat that no other could. A soft and slow beat that both could dance to.

He felt her hand running down his sides and to his waist, it went under his shirt and stopped there. The touch of her finger was soft and gentle. Smooth and warm. She slid her hands up under his shirt, and went ahead in lifting it off his head. He complied and drew back from her lips as the shirt passed over his head. Where it went he didn't really care as he immediately forwarded to her lips. For once, they forgot everything.

_The past. _

_The battles, the tears, the laughs._

_Friendship  
_

They were only in one moment. They fell clumsily onto the bed together. Cloud beneath Tifa. Lips attached.

"Tifa?" he mumbled with a heaving breath.

She smiled and brought his face down again. His chest was bare as well were hers now. There was so much that he missed in his life. So much he had wasted and taken for granted. But now, everything was perfect. There was no regrets. None. There was only him, and only her. The City outside, and the room that they were in. The house in which they lived in, and the love between them. Love was never an emotion for him, but now it was everything. His life, his heart, his soul. Without Tifa he wouldn't have a reason it live anymore. She had become his reason.

It had been a countless number of times that fools have wasted their knowledge in love, when none of it matched what he felt now. Love wasn't about making someone smile, it wasn't about feeling secure. It was about, smiling with her and feeling secure with her; it was the meaning of his life. Love guides us to a future, it made him want to be a better man. _For her. _

But she deserved so much more than him. She needed a man who loved, not a fool who thought love was foolish. She was like a rare prize that no one could ever win. She stood above all others, even in a crowd. No matter how hard she worked to blend in with the crowd, she always was on top of them. She helped others and never asked anything in return. For him, her life mattered most, even before his own. She would never know, just how thankful he was to have her love. Without it, he would be lost, probably still driving around aimlessly in the city. By himself.

Love wasn't unique, love was pure, it was perfect, mesmerizing. Quiet and soft. At that moment everything had come to a full stop, there was nothing now, not even the echo of a pin dropping onto the floor. There were only them, together. His eyes blinked open for a minute as he gazed into her eyes. Searching for her soul somewhere. For the first time, he saw himself staring back. Because that was where his other half was. His spirit and his heart. It wasn't with him, not anymore, it was hers now. Not before long he closed his eyes again and fell back into their rhythm. Dancing a dance that only they could.

As they connected for the first time, he felt his heart being filled with warmth. It was simple contentment that filled him at that moment. The single word 'love' was so small, but felt like forever. There wasn't words to describe it, just feeling it was all he needed. With her. They sealed their love that night, and took it to the next step. The step that would forever remain in their history.

She had become his world now. His friend, his lover, his soul keeper and heart. If he could trust anyone with his heart, it was Tifa. Only she could make him feel loved.

Her body was warm against his. He had never really been this close to anyone before. Then again neither had she.

_**A/N: **Ahh okay, I hope that lemon was okay. Wasn't too detailed as such, but nice and sweet maybe? I hope it was okay though. I wanted it to be memorable and sweet, cute in a way I guess. Okay..review onwards, I shall look forward to reading what you thought. Next update is next weekend again, hehe. Sorry to make ya'll wait so long, be patient, maybe I'll even decide to update sooner than that. _

_And a note, anyone reading FFVIII, I actually...lol this is a funny story... okay IronicEnding asked me nicely to read his fics right, and I have never played FFVIII before so I thought ahh I'll just read ya know... Then as I was reading I realized, that the paring Squall/Rinoa was actually quite much like Cloud and Tifa. The guy was always quiet and most of the time kept to himself. Whilst the girl was bubbly and outgoing. Funny in a way. Anyway, so yeah, if anyone enjoys the Squall/Rinoa coupling, do read some of IronicEnding's works, he's got a way with romance too.  
_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: **Hehehe... I should write more lemons, I get so many reviews that way. 14 in fact.. Anyway, (Smiles) thanks for reviewing.. Enjoy chapter 15.. _

Awaking from her dream slowly she felt herself brush up against something warm and bare. Her eyes snapped open and she saw him. He was asleep, with his arm lazily over her waist. His touch was warm, the way his hand rested on her. There was actually a smile on his lips. A smile that she had never seen before. One that was so sacred that she felt honoured to be witnessing it.

She had dreamt this at least a thousand times. To share with him what they had shared the night before and to wake up the following morning with him. Feeling warmth seep into her heart she reached up to touch his face. There was so many things she wanted to say to him right now. To say thank you, for being here. For not leaving her. For loving her in return.

Her finger traced down his lips and to his chest. She snuggled closer to him and pressed her soft lips against his bare chest. She felt him moving but didn't look up.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear. "Tifa."

She tiled her head up and saw his eyes staring back. "Last night was-"

"Perfect," he smiled.

"You won't ever leave right?" she asked.

He shook his head and pressed his lips against her forehead. "No never."

They laid there together in lazy silence as they thought back to the events of the night before. They were friends, best friends since childhood. Every moment spent in Soilder was spent thinking about his friend. The one who he had left behind. When he saw her again, he knew she was his reason. The only thing that made sense to him, was her.

"If I said, I'd felt this before," he paused, "I would be lying," Cloud whispered; his hold around her bare waist tightening.

She sighed and looked back down at the lazy circles that she drew on his chest, "I would be lying too if I said I had been this close to a man before."

"Tifa, do you remember when we were kids?" he asked.

The circles ceased as she glanced back up at his eyes, "Yes I do."

"Well, I always thought about what it would be like to hold you like this," Cloud began, "And since I have, I think, maybe you should know that.."

She nodded, and kissed his chest.

He smiled, eyes still closed, and he continued, "I have always wanted to be close to you Tifa, and this," he opened his eyes, connecting it with hers. "Is something I'll remember always."

She smiled, "Me too."

-------

In the later hours of the morning Cloud awoke to an empty bed. Not more than a few hours ago, they had awoken together to invite what they had done the night before. It was simply a heart warming thought. That he shared it with her. His one and only best friend, the one he had waited and longed for. The one who changed his life and made it a better one. She was the woman who made him want to be a better man.

His eyes snapped open when his hands rested on cold ruffled up sheets at his side. He scanned the room for any sign of her and found none, but the open of the small door. The crack in it was enough to see the floor board of the hallway outside. He could just barely hear Marlene talking loudly from downstairs. Tifa was probably making them breakfast.

Coming to a stand he took the sheets with him as he stumbled across the room for his boxers. Hopefully there wasn't anyone downstairs besides his family. Taking the chance he slipped his boxers on and exited the room, feeling quite naked as he walked down the steps.

It would certainly be surprising if the bar was open and a dozen or so people would see him in that dressed state. Not only was it embarrassing but also a dreaded thought. Maybe he should have worn a shirt as well. He ceased his footsteps down the stairs and gazed to the top step. His journey had been too far now, it was too late to turn back.

"..we should go to the markets," was Denzel's cheerful voice that could be heard.

"Hmm.. that's a good idea, but I'm not sure if Cloud is awake yet," her voice filled his stomach with butterflies.

He looked around the corner and thankfully saw the bar empty. He happily walked to the kitchen and saw Tifa standing with her back to him. Denzel and Marlene sat on the bench stools and were happily eating away. She looked, happy.

"Cloud!" Denzel's eyes widen and grinned.

"Morning!" Marlene smiled too and gave him a wave.

He blushed lightly when her eyes met him. Walking to her he took her hand and he faced the kids.

"Morning," he said to them and to her.

"Nice clothes," she leaned in and whispered in his ear.

He nodded, "Thanks."

"Eww.. Cloud you should go put some clothes on," Marlene cringed at his nakedness.

Her laughter was music to his ears, "No I actually think Cloud looks good," Tifa said softly and circled her hand around his waist.

"Ew no way," Denzel mimicked Marlene.

"Hey no copying," Marlene placed her spoon down in the bowl and faced the boy beside her.

His smirk sent her into a fit on anger as she lashed out. Quickly with his new techniques he dodged her attacks and soon fled out of the room closely followed by his chaser.

"Very different," she mumbled seductively to him.

His lips curled as he turned to face her, "I know."

She rested her hands around his neck and gazed her eyes into his. There was just silence around the couple as they continued staring. He leaned forward and touched her lips lightly with his.

"Last night was nice Cloud," she pulled back and smiled to him. "I um..I don't know what to say really," she stumbled across her words nervously. "I never..I.."

He brought up a finger to touch her lips, "I love you Tifa."

It was the acts of love that made him change. His view to the world was different. There wasn't that hint of coldness in him anymore. There was no need of having the blank expression. His secrets were no longer his, but also hers. What he knew, she did too.

His face now held one of a contented man, of who had experienced things he never thought possible. He was in love. There wasn't the need to wake up each day, and wait to see if he'd last to the next morning. This was his new life, their new life. A life without battles, without war and without sadness.


	16. Epilogue

"Will Sephiroth ever return again?" Tifa asked quietly, so no noise would echo into the house.

Cloud kept silent, eyes still fixed upon the stars above. The two adults had made their way up onto the roof above. It was a place that they used to talk quietly, back in Nibelheim. A place of peace and quiet. No disturbance, just themselves and their words. It was ironic, the roof was where they met, the promise in which they made. This was also the place where their love would grow.

"If he does, I will fight," Cloud answered her. "I can't save this world, and neither can I save myself, but I can try to save the ones I love."

She felt a hint of a smile brewing on her lips. Had Cloud really forgiven himself already?

"And what if you don't?" Tifa asked.

His eyes found hers, "I will die trying to protect you Tifa."

"And what if I don't want to be protected?"

"The choice is not yours to make," Cloud answered blankly.

Tifa raised her brows. "Really?"

"Tifa, one way or another, I will always shield your life with mine," Cloud answered.

"Cloud, can you promise me something?" she asked suddenly.

He turned to her, and nodded.

"Promise me that if we ever were to be separated by something," she shifted closer to him, "we will strive to succeed and make it back to each other."

Cloud smiled, and nodded as he took her hand in his.

"I don't think we'll ever be separated," he said.

"How can you be so sure?" Tifa asked, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I do not have a clue," he smiled.

She smirked at his sarcasm. The new Cloud was really lifting up her spirits these days. She never knew he had the ability to make another laugh.

Once again, silence took its entrance in the air around them. What quietness of stillness surrounded the field? If a pin was to drop, surely one could hear it.

"Rest your eyes Tifa," Cloud whispered in her ear.

"What if I fall?" she asked sleepily.

"You won't, because I love you and would never let you go."

She nodded, as her eyes slowly shut tight. "Love you too," he heard her soft whisper.

He sat there the remaining of the minutes as she fell off to sleep. It wasn't easy to carry her down a steep roof top. But eventually he did.

Jumping into the window, he stepped into their room. The two beds connected in the middle. Quietly and gently he laid her down under the covers, making sure not to wake her with any sudden sounds.

Love had never been his strongest ability. But now it was all he had. It was the life in which he lived and they days in which came by. It was in his heart, the very passing of each beat which whispered continuously the name of one person. Tifa Lockheart. The one he would always live by and the one who he would always love. He would protect her, at the cost of his. This was their new beginning.

Another night, another day to begin.

Cloud smiled.

What did life have in store for him tomorrow?

He didn't know, and didn't care either. Because his life was whole. He found a woman who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She was the very first girl he knew and the last girl who he would ever kiss. In times to come he'd like to be a father, but only to her children. Their children.

"No more regrets," he whispered softly and traced a finger down her face.

"Only contentment," He finished.

_She was his love  
The heart within his soul  
And the white dove  
In the sky it flew_

_She was his life  
She had made his name proud  
Tifa Lockheart Strife  
The name she now wore_

_She was his heart  
The warmth of which sat there  
Like a sacred cloth  
He would always wear_

_He was her love  
The smile that brew  
Upon her face  
The beam that forever grew_

_He was her life  
She had taken his name  
Tifa Strife  
The name she always wore_

_He was her heart  
The blanket of warmth  
Of which she always took with her  
Of which she always kept_

_Most importantlyThey were together  
Forever and always  
Lovers together  
_

_There were no regrets  
No comments or remarks  
Only contentment  
And only the beginning_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: **Ahh and another story, coming to an end. Looks like the only one still hanging on, is my other story "Perfection" It was a joy, writing this fic. Was one of those warm hearted ones. No fighting, and no action, just plain heart warming moments. I hope this contented most of your warmth seeking hearts out there. Because it surely warmed mine up as i wrote it. Thanks again, to all who reviewed from day one. Tis been a pleasure writing all of this._

Thanks to IronicEnding who beta read this chappie :)  


_New stories, here i come! More clotif, lol. Like what else is knew. Personally that has gotta be the cutest couple. Clotif.  
**  
.End.**  
_


End file.
